Knuckles' Adventures in The Emerald Isles
by IJ Efem
Summary: Knuckles is on a quest to redeem himself by finding the sacred emeralds of The Emerald Isles, he meets Rouge, Sonic, and Tails who help him on the way. Featuring Action, Adventure, drama, and some romance. So come and read their story in The Emerald Isles. Enjoy. Plz review need to know how I'm doing Thx.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes

Hello reader, I would just like to say that this is my first story, and I am still learning how to write. So please bear with me if something sounds too cheesy and boring. I am in no way affiliated with Sega/Sonic Team nor Archie comics. I do not own any characters that will appear in this story. And I originally wanted this to be a comic, but I suck at art so :P. Enjoy.

Prologue: The Emerald Isles

On the planet Mobius, the dominant species who inhabit the main lands are humans. For years they have roamed as the top of the food chain, claiming to be "The

Perfect Beings". But, unbeknownst to the humans are hidden islands full of animals that have surpassed those known to the humans. These were seemingly normal

animals, such as rabbits, chameleons, or monkeys. But they had abilities far beyond that of their primitive counterparts. And these special groups of animals all lived

together in peace far from where the humans roamed, on these clusters of islands. And these islands together were called "The Emerald Isles". These isles had their own

individual civilization, and diverse terrain including deserts, forest , swamps, and much more. And, till this day has been unknown to the humans, until one fateful day in

a certain Echidna village near the coast on one of the many islands...


	2. Knuckles has a new role

It was a nice warm day Knuckles had just come back from harvesting wood. He was walking in a grouchy way with a scowl on his face, and logs tied in a cluster over his shoulders.

"Why do I gotta do all this manual labor!." He said to himself.

"I mean I know I'm strong, but come on!. I have better things to do than gather wood, and build huts." He never liked being useless, and this was didn't make things better.

In the echidna tribe, until you become of age, you do nothing, but meaningless tasks. But when you do become of age your father consults with the leader what role you are to play in the tribe.

He was just entering the village, when he heard snickering from behind. He decided to ignore them, but then he one of the say "Heh look at knucklehead, look at him go he's really good at lifting things." "Well with his intelligence, it's the only thing he's good at" the other said.

He immediately filled up with rage, and turned around to face the two echidnas laughing behind him. They seemed about one or two years older than him. "If you have something to say, then say it to my face!" He yelled. They smirked at him, and decided to walk away leaving knuckles standing there his chest heaving in anger.

"You really should manage all that anger" said Julie-su walking up to him. His anger soon subsided as he saw his best friend come his way.

"You really know how to show up randomly" he said as they walked to the log hut to drop the logs. "Well someone has to be there for ya". She said.

"Anyway so how you gonna celebrate?". "Celebrate what?" Knuckles said with one brow raised up. "Your birthday!. I thought you of all people would be excited to finally learn your role" she said lightly punching Knuckles in the arm .

"Wow it hadn't crossed my mind, I can't believe I'll finally be doing something meaningful with my life besides lifting thing. You know I think people think I'm dumb just because I mostly lift things, and use my muscles".

"Yeah they don't even realize you punch things too." she said laughing. "Ooh REAL funny!" He said angrily.

"Lighten up, At least you got me and dad. In fact here he comes now." she said pointing to his father Locke. "Well that's my queue to leave, bye." she then left leaving Knuckles to talk to his father.

Locke was the healer of the tribe, and generally the person to go to when you have a problem whether medical, or personal.

He was here to tell Knuckles that his role has been decided, and that tomorrow after the ceremony, he will begin his new role. Knuckles was happy to hear this. There was a special role in mind that he wanted to have, and that was to be a warrior. And how could he not be he was brave, strong, and he knew was a perfect candidate.

He went to his hut to get ready for tomorrow, he fixed up his ceremonial clothes. And hopped onto his hammock with a grin on his face, looked up at the ceiling juggling thoughts in his head.

"Finally tomorrow is the day no more being called the Knucklehead, or the red guy who breaks rocks. I'm gonna have respect , and never be looked down on again, just you wait dad!. I'm gonna make you proud". He thought to himself as he fell asleep eager of tomorrow.


	3. The Big Moment

It was a new day. And Knuckles knew today was the day. The sun seemed to shine its brightest today, shining its golden gleams through the window of his hut as he got up and adorned himself in his ceremonial robes.

He decided that for this special occasion he should make sure he look exceptionally sharp, specifically his knuckles. As chest hair was the most important feature of a hedgehog, Knuckles' most important feature was his knuckles. So he got up and ran over to the mountain that formed a half-ring around the echidna village. He found a relatively flat spot, and, like a cat at a scratching post clawed his knuckles.

Then out of nowhere the two echidnas from before came back, and this time they weren't going to back down. They saw knuckles, and thought that why not make fun of him again just for the fun of it.

The tallest one went up to Knuckles who was directly in front of the echidna and said "S'up Knucklehead I see your mindlessly punching walls, not that it comes to much of a surprise". Knuckles just ignored him, and continued the task at hand. The echidna surprised that Knuckles hadn't tried to hit him yet decided to try a different approach. " So I hear you're finally of age, that means "Guy Who Punches Things" will be your title instead of a nickname" He said hoping to get a reaction. Knuckles, who was still punching the wall, said

"Oh yeah, well unless you want your title to be "Guy Who Got Punched By "Guy Who Punches things"" then you better shut up!".

The other echidna, who was a lighter shade of red wanted to join the conversation also. He made his way behind Knuckles and began with "So I hear you want to become a warrior that means we depend on a red knucklehead for safety. Hell! We might as well put a scarecrow" "But at least the scarecrow would be effective" the echidna remarked, as both echidnas started laughing at Knuckles' expense.

Knuckles was now boiling with rage at their mediocre insults he lunged into the air, and started coming down with his fist out ready to hit em right in the face. Unfortunately, the echidnas jumped out of his way, and he hit the ground with his fist instead leaving a crack in the ground. This however, caused the echidna's laughing to increase.

Knuckles released his hand from the ground and was ready to start a cool and well narrated fight until Julie-su stopped him in his tracks. She turned from facing Knuckles to facing the two echidnas, who had stopped laughing. Slowly walking towards the echidnas, she rolled up the sleeves of her ceremonial leather tunic clenching her fist with a pissed-off look on her face. The echidnas decided that this has gotten out of hand, and left before things got ugly.

She quickly turned to Knuckles and said "what are you doing?! You should be getting ready, and not getting into fights!". He looked up at the sky, and saw that it was noon the ceremony will start in a few minutes. He ran to the altar ignoring Julie-su, he could not afford to miss this.

This was the moment where he finally have a meaning to himself, and make his father happy. The altar was very similar to one that might hold a master emerald, but instead of an emerald there stood a giant stone tablet with prehistoric pictures carved into it.

It was The Tablet of the Ages it recorded all of the past leaders, the past enemies, and past disasters. It recorded all mistakes and corrections the tribe has made, so that the new generation can learn from them.

Knuckles stood in front of the altar with Locke and the tribe leader walking towards it as well. All three echidnas walked up to the top of the altar the leader signaled some random echidna to blow a horn. As the echidna blew the horn the whole tribe came to the altar eager to hear what the leader had to say.

Once everyone was there the horn stopped the leader began his speech. "Fellow echidnas, we are here today to celebrate brother Knuckles coming of age. For today he shall be given his role in society, a role that defines him as a character, a role that shall forever be used to judge him regardless of whether or not it fits his personality. "He then stopped and stepped backwards, as Locke stepped forward to finish the leader's speech. He then said "Now rejoice my brothers and sisters! For today my son is a...". And at that moment Knuckles thought to himself "Yes finally the moment of truth".

"My son is a priest!" Locke said with pride. And like that, Knuckles' dreams shattered his brain trying to comprehend what his father had just said. He soon came to once he heard his father calling him, although he was aware of what happened he refused to move or speak, he just stood there.

To add insult to injury, the two bully echidnas from before were coincidentally standing in the front of the crowd laughing at and mocking him. He saw the two echidnas mocking him, judging him he just couldn't get a break from them. With the ridicule being too much to bear, he ran as fast as he could to his hut trying to forget the sounds of those two echidnas laughing.

It wasn't until evening that someone came to see Knuckles, it was his father he went up to him and asked "Why did you make me a priest?!" "I wanted you to have a meaningful role in this tribe, and be remembered for doing something important" Locke with disappointment in his tone. "I wanted to be a warrior not some guy who tells people what the drawings on the tablet means" Knuckles yelled. "Enough! Tomorrow will be your first day of your priesthood and is that is final." Locke then left leaving an angry Knuckles in his room.

Filled with anger Knuckle runs to the altar cursing it for needing a priest. He remembers the two echidnas from before, and how now his dreams are no more. All the pent up anger he had in him was released in one punch to the ground. The punch was so powerful it cracked up the ground beneath him sending a shockwave through the ground to the altar breaking the pedestal.

Knuckles was standing there now continuously punching the ground not knowing that the tablet was once held by the pedestal is now tilting his way. He quickly hears someone say "look out" he then looked up to see the leaning tablet come his way. Knuckles is then pushed from where he once stood, tumbling to his left he hear a loud slam and yell as he turns to see who had saved him.

He looked in horror as he saw his father beneath the tablet, like a fly beneath a fly swatter. Half of Locke's body was under the weight of the giant tablet, and he was bleeding heavily. He looked at knuckles reaching his arm out to him. Knuckles stood there "What have I done?!".


	4. Redemption Thy Name is Rouge

Knuckles stared at his father, and saw how helpless he looked. He started to hear Locke grunt as the weight of the tablet started to take its toll on him. Knuckles quickly ran to the tablet, and with all his strength lifted it high enough for Locke slowly crawl out of. Knuckles then dropped the tablet and stepped over to Locke, who was on his back breathing heavily with one hand over his bleeding stomach.

"Son, you need to be more careful you nearly broke the tablet" Locke said weakly. "The tablet! What about you you're bleeding. I'm gonna try and find a healer!" Knuckles said with sadness.

"Stop! I am the healer, and from what I can see I' not going to make it." Locke said dreadfully. "Listen, my time has come and I have something to say to you before I go. Knuckles, you need to get yourself in check, and man up.

Accept your destiny and live it to the fullest no matter the obstacle. I know now that you were truly meant to be a..." Locke's voice trailed off as his eyes fell shut. Knuckles looked at his father with tears in his eyes and his fists clenched as he heard the last of his father.

Soon he was quickly interrupted by the sounds of gasps. Knuckles saw that it was the two echidnas from before, he was about to say something until both echidnas shouted "murderer!" They kept shouting at him, each time getting louder, soon the entire tribe had come to see the incident.

The tribe leader came and said "You have refused to accept your role, and have cost the tribe a healer. Your brash actions have proven you to be unfit to be in this tribe, and for that I hereby banish you leave and never return!" Knuckles wanted to explain how sorry he was and make amends, but the crowd soon changed into a riot as they started to force him out.

He decided to run, run as fast as he could, he kept running through the village till he reached the mountain range that formed a semicircle around the village. Using his claws, he climbed to the peak trying to keep steady, because the other echidnas started throwing rocks at him. He miraculously made it to the top unharmed, but as he got ready to slide down the other side a stray rock knocked him up side the back of his head causing him to tumble down the hill hilariously crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

The fall gave him, a black eye, a bloody lip, and many scratches, he also got his shoulder dislocated leaving his right arm immobile. He picked himself up from the ground and pushed onwards trying to ignore his pain, and clutching his limp right arm.

"I can't believe he's gone not only that, but my life is gone I don't a father, a friend, or a home anymore. I have nothing" he thought to himself. "Why did I have to be a goddamn priest?, why is all this happening to me, why did those two echidnas from before make my life such a living hell?!" He walked up to the nearest coconut tree and kicked it, causing a coconut to land on his head knocking him out.

It was morning time, and Knuckles had just become conscious again. He looked around and saw that he was in a cave, and that he was also covered in bandages and his arm was better. In the cave there was a satchel with food and first aid supplies in it, and a put out fire pit.

He stood up ready to leave the cave when he heard a feminine voice. "Morning, handsome". He saw a white female bat descend from the cave ceiling, like an angel from the heavens. She was wearing a puffy button-up pirate like shirt that exposed her cleavage, along with black leather pants, and brown knee-high boots.

He jumped back as she stepped closer to him, not knowing what kind of hidden danger was around. "Oh don't be shy, I don't bite...much" she said with a giggle which angered him. "Who are you and why did you bring me here?!" He said wanting to know this mysterious woman's intentions.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me for helping you last night, instead of interrogating me like a thief?" She said slightly angry at his rudeness. "I didn't ask for your help, I was fine on my own". "Oh really tell that to your now not broken arm." She said pointing Knuckles' bandaged covered right arm. He looked at his arm, and glared at her.

"Look I already have problems to deal with, and the last thing I need in is you and your help." He said ready to finally leave the bat's sight. "Well that's too bad, and I was willing to help you redeem yourself." She said with a grin. He quickly brought up his clenched fist close to her threatening to punch her.

"How do you know about my exile?!" He said angrily. "I didn't I just heard you mumble "redemption" in your sleep" She said still grinning over her small victory. Knuckles, a bit embarrassed by what he said stood there and asked "How can you help me?". "Well we can start by improving your attitude." She said sarcastically. "You know what I mean!" He yelled.

"Three words. The Master Emerald" she said, the words sending shivers down his spine for no apparent reason. She then proceeded to tell him the story of the master emerald, and how there are 7 magic emeralds throughout the isles and once these emeralds are all brought together the reveal the location of the master emerald rumored to bring power and prosperity to whoever wields it power.

"So you're telling me if I go find all seven emeralds I can wield ultimate power. How stupid do you think I am?!" He said skeptical of the bat's story. "Stupid enough to give your backstory to a random stranger. But c'mon I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime you'd be even stupider not to accept my offer" she said.

As stupid as it sounded Knuckles was actually considering her offer, he was already as low as he could get, so why not. However, one thing did bother him about this "But what do you get out of this?" He asked still doubting her.

"All I need is the 7 emeralds. You can keep the master emerald. After hearing that he decided that he would accept her offer. With both of them shaking hands Knuckles introduced himself "By the way, my name is Knuckles" he said. "Gee I wonder why?!" She said sarcastically leaving him irritated. "The name's Rouge. And you better get ready cause tomorrow we're going to Harbor Town."

Rouge went to her satchel to get ready for tomorrow, as she was doing this she thought to herself "Wonderful, I finally found someone to who can help me get the treasure. Now all I have to do is keep him blissfully unaware of what's to come. Get ready Knuckles, because this will be an adventure you or your cute gullible face won't forget.


	5. More friends for the adventure

It was a bright afternoon, Knuckles and Rouge had already set out for Harbor town. They were walking on a barely visible dirt trail, Rouge was carrying her satchel, and Knuckles, still in his ceremonial rags was following behind her.

"So you never did tell me exactly who you are?" He said trying to start a conversation. "Well there's not much to know. I originally came from the northern brush lands, and before I knew it I became a drifter, aimlessly moving from place to place trying to make it big wherever I could. I have been to a lot of places, and heard of a lot of legends, though I never really settled down anywhere. And that's where you come in you see, I need someone who can help with the heavy lifting and once I saw you, I knew you would be the one."

"I'm not just a pair of hands to carry your weight" he said with anger in his tone. "You're right let's not forget about your cute temper". He blushed as she gave him a sexy wink. "Don't try anything funny batgirl I'm watching you. And I don't have a temper!" He said as he started trailing in front of instead of behind her.

After a good half hour of walking they finally reached the entrance to Harbor Town. Knuckles stopped and stared at the decrepit moldy green sign that read "Harbor Town. Where it all happens". Harbor Town was a port town, people here just came in to refill supplies or, to rest for a night. For those who did live there, they were always elsewhere for most of the time.

"Well since it's still light out, I say we walk around town, and maybe even update your wardrobe a bit." Rouge said. Up until now Knuckles hadn't noticed it, but he was still wearing his ceremonial clothes though torn and dirty due to all that's happened. "Fortunately, I remember a shop that sells good cheap clothes" she said leading the way. As they walked through town Knuckles was amazed at all the diverse people he saw. He also took note of whole town was built atop a harbor, hence the name.

After the spending hours at the store, Rouge and Knuckles finally stepped out of the store, with Knuckles dawning a dark green blazer, dark violet pants, brown loafers, a leather sash, and no shirt. "So what's the plan?" He said. "Simple. In a few minutes, a ship will be dropping off an old friend of mine, he knows where we can find a map maker to make us a map of The Emerald Isles." As she said that a large cargo ship had docked, and a blue hedgehog wearing Jack Sparrow like clothes with a sack over his shoulder.

"Sonic!". She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey Big Blue long time no see." Sonic forced a grin and said "Has it really been that long?". "So who is this guy?" Knuckles asked. "He is also a drifter, but more of a "_guy for hire"_ type deal. He is one of my oldest friends" Rouge said giving Sonic a smile. "However, I've come here to ask you favor." "Don't you always" Sonic said with a dissatisfied look on his face.

Meanwhile, back at the cargo ship a dock worker carries a giant box from the ship. Upon laying it on the ground, two girls broke out of the crate. One was a pink hedgehog and the other was a yellowish orange rabbit, both wearing torn patchwork dresses. "See Cream, I told you we could escape that stupid orphanage. And now we're here!" The pink hedgehog said enthusiastically." But Amy, this doesn't look like Timbuktu" Cream said looking at their surroundings. "Dang it this is what happens when you don't take the left at Albuquerque!" Amy said with anger.

But before she could truly express her anger, a figure came into her vision. A tall, blue, and handsome hedgehog with cute green eyes, and a grin that could melt any girl's heart including that of a pink hedgehog's. Amy froze in awe as thoughts of this mysterious stranger filled her head and hearts filled her eyes. Cream tried to wake her up but, she wouldn't budge. She then noticed an angry dock worker storming towards them.

"Hey no one gets a ride on my boat without paying!". Cream quickly took Amy's hand and hid into an alleyway.

Meanwhile Sonic and company walked into the store beside the alley the two girls were hiding in. "Why did you have to drag me into this Rouge, I thought I made it clear last time that I don't want anything to do with you and your schemes". " I know, but trust me once you hear what I've got to say, you'll be thinking otherwise". She said as they made their way in the store. In the store they saw a yellow fox hunched over a desk sketching something on paper.

He turned around as he heard Sonic and the others come in. "Hiya Tails long time no see". Tails replied "Yeah it has, so who are your friends". "My associate and I are here for a map of the Emerald Isles. We are looking for The Sacred Master Emerald." Rouge said getting to point. "The Master Emerald. You mean you dragged me into this for a stupid legend!" Sonic yelled. The Master Emerald is just a myth. Tails can you reason with her?!".Tails looked at him doubtfully. "You don't seriously believe her right Tails?. Right?...

**Author's Note: **Anyway just like to say that I think this is my best chapter so far. And this is where the adventure really starts to happen. Try to see if you can find the bug's bunny reference. Please Read and Review. Enjoy


	6. Following the fox guy

Knuckles stood there watching Sonic accuse Rouge and Tails of losing their minds. He wasn't really paying attached as he followed them through this journey. Realizing that this was going nowhere he decided to stop the fight.

" Hey!. What exactly is so special about these magic emeralds anyway?!". Now that he thought about it, he went through this whole ordeal he never really took the time to ask that. Tails stepped forward.

"You see, A long time ago a meteor crashed on one of the main islands. The highly advanced race of natives of the island used these emeralds to make seven multicolored emeralds. The emeralds held great power and could do things only people would dream of, the natives so the limitless power it held and feared it. They knew others would try to use its power for evil. With the remaining meteorite pieces, they made a giant emerald that would surpass the others, The Master Emerald. They made it so that if the time ever came, one could stop the seven emeralds with it. They hid the master emerald on another island, and scattered the other seven to conceal their power. But if one was able to find at least one emerald you can find the others and bring peace and - Hey!".

Knuckles had started to doze off. "Heh, sorry" Knuckles said waking back up. " Anyway, they hold much power" he said trying to emphasize the importance. " Yeah if you believe in fairy tales" Sonic rolled his eyes. "What's with you Sonic?. You used to love going for new things and being optimistic". Rouge said angry at Sonic. She felt angry that one of her oldest friends had changed so much, although it was her fault. "Yeah well unlike you I have changed, and this isn't like the old days before you were with HIM"

"Him?". Knuckles thought to himself. He quickly brushed it off his mind and returned to matters at hand. "Look fighting will get us nowhere. Let's just figure out a way to find a way to find the first emerald" Knuckles said trying to end what was to start. "Well the first step to finding an emerald is to find a place where no one would look' Rouge said trying to help the situation. "If that's the case then it could be anywhere. We need a specific place. I'll study some more info on the emeralds to get a better idea. You guys just go get some rest, and meet me at the docks tomorrow morning and be ready to go find it." Tails said preparing for a busy night. "You know what, I'm coming with you guys" Sonic blurted out.

With the way he was acting everyone was surprised all except Rouge, because she knew despite all these years he was still Sonic the Hedgehog. "Why the sudden change?" Knuckles asked. "One: I personally was looking for something to do, And two: I want to see Rouge's face when she realises that this was a big waste of time." Sonic remarked.

Meanwhile outside of the shop, there Amy and Cream stood listening to their conversation. "They're going after the chaos emeralds!. Like in the stories" Cream said, back at the orphanage these were what the girls bedtime stories consisted of. "I know, and that means they're gonna try to gain ultimate power." Amy replied. "And if we get those emeralds we can gain ultimate power, and use them to make Sonic my boyfriend". Cream stood there and face palmed as she watched Amy have Sonic filled fantasies with a nosebleed. She knew Amy wasn't thinking straight because of a certain somebody.

"What would we need ultimate power for anyway?" Cream said with a doubtful face. "Oh Cream, you're just too young to understand love, and the needs of a young girl's heart. You see Cream, from the moment I laid eyes on him I knew we were meant to be together, and that he would feel the exact same way towards me. Soon, after we truly bond he will get on one knee and propose to me, and live a happy where we-".

Cream just decided to go with her idea, just because the promise of ultimate power was enough for her. "Okay fine we will follow them to the docks tomorrow morning, and sneak onto their ship. "Yes and they will lead us straight to the emeralds" Amy gleamed "And to Sonic's Heart".

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Rouge were walking towards a motel where they would spend the night. "So who was that guy Sonic was talking about?" Knuckles asked. He wanted to know more about her, she had dragged him along this quest with the promise of redemption. But who exactly was she?. "Let's just say he is a person from the past, that he and I would like to forget". Rouge replied. "But, why is Sonic so angry towards you, you told me he was your friend?". Because from the way the story has been going they really don't seem like friends. "Well we were friends when we were younger, but things happened and we changed. And things just got complicated" Rouge looked at the floor as they continued walking.

It was the next day, and Knuckles and Rouge were at the docks waiting for the others. Tails arrived with a backpack full of scrolls and papers. "Where's Sonic?" Tails asked looking around. "Probably stuffing his face with chilli dogs" Rouge said. And at that moment everyone felt a rush of wind hit them, and saw Sonic appear in front them.

"Now that everyone's here let me explain what I found. You see I researched magnetic fields that this part of the earth and how it correlated with the emeralds, and now I've narrowed it down to these seven places. The closest being place being the nether cove. Tails pointed to a tiny island just west of where they were on the map. It was a sandy area surrounded by palm trees, no ever went there it was only used as a cemetery for prisoners.

"And you're sure that's where we can find the first emerald ?" Knuckles asked with discomfort. It didn't feel right to him to be poking around a place full of dead bodies. "Yes, I'm positive. Anyway I'll go get some crates to hold our supplies". Tails then left towards the crate vendor. "Well won't this be a fun bonding experience. Aren't you glad Knuckles?" Rouge asked. If she was gonna be stuck on a boat with him she might as well start conversing with her new sidekick. "I'm not here to have a fun bonding experience. I'm here to redeem myself." Knuckles was still a bit distraught from the incident, because of it he's not sure whether or not he is making the right choices, and just stands in the background and watches Rouge and the others establish their quest.

Meanwhile, Amy and Cream had followed Tails to the vendor. They saw Tails pack and label some crates. While he was distracted the girls snuck over to a crate labeled "Medical supplies inside, this stuff is really important, so don't throw it away or else it will cause consequences later in the story". Amy and Cream took the crate and dumped its contents into the water, and jumped inside it. Tails came back and nailed the lid in, shutting the girls in. Tails and the others packed the crates in the ship readying to go. "Oh man, I hate traveling through water!" Sonic thought to himself as he trudged aboard the ship along with the others.


	7. On a boat with a couple of Wackos

Knuckles walked aboard the ship. He was starting to doubt his decisions, although this seemed like a good idea he still had a feeling that he shouldn't be doing this. "Why exactly am I with these people?" he thought to himself.

Rouge saw that he had a look on weird look on his face. She walked to his side. "What's the matter, missing your sea legs?" She said sarcastically. He snapped out of his state and turned to Rouge. "No it's just my first time being on a boat this big." He didn't want the others to know how he felt. "Well don't worry I know something that will help".

Knuckles looked at Rouge with a question in his face. Rouge then quickly took his arm and took to the skies, Knuckles started to flail his legs in panic. But just as soon as he panicked, he fell silent realizing his was on firm ground. Rouge had landed on the crow's nest of the ship, he slowly stood up and looked at the sky above him. He felt calm as the boat swayed back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm, the sound of the seagulls and people in the background filled his ears seeming to add more to the rhythm. He felt light as air as he watched the town's people from above.

"It's nice isn't it?" Rouge asked as she stared into the sky. "Yeah the sea is peaceful" Knuckles replied. "Now if only Sonic thought the same way". She looked down to see a cowering Sonic latching on to the mainmast of the ship, like a baby koala latches to its mother. "What is he doing?" Knuckles arched an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog. "He was never a big fan of water" Rouge the swooped down to the main deck to see Sonic.

As she got closer to him Sonic quickly let go of the mast and regained his cool composure. He leaned on the mast putting a fake grin on his face, he was trying to make himself look cool hiding his fear of water. "Hey Rouge didn't see you there". "I see your pretty calm considering how you are with water" She gave him a skeptical look. "Well of course, I'm not that coward who would cringe at the sight of water" She rolled her eyes.

Knuckles then slid down the mast as tails brought up the plank they used to come aboard the ship. Tails surveyed the surroundings and scanned the skies to see if there was signs of storms to come. Then like a trained captain he signaled Rouge and Sonic to raise the anchor and lower the sails. Knuckles watched in awe as they prepared the ship for voyage, he saw great majesty in it all. Tails went to the wheel and started to move the boats out of the docks to open waters.

Once they were within eyeshot of Harbor Town they all gathered to the main deck. "Follow me to the gallery below" Tails led them to the trap door that led to one of the many rooms below the ship. They walked into a small room that a square wooden table surrounded by four chairs.

On the walls were a few portholes to allow light making the room visible, there was also a lantern dangling from a hook on the ceiling. Tails took out the map and laid it across the table "Okay so we're trying to reach the nether cove, which is west of here. Now if the skies are clear and we keep on course we will reach there in two days ." "Wait where will we look once we reach the island?" Knuckles said. "The center most point." Tails Replied.

Meanwhile, at the bottom level of the ship. Amy kicked through the lid of the box and emerged out of the box with Cream. This was the lowest level of the ship, it was pretty dark and all available portholes only showed the fish swimming. There was an array of boxes piled next to each other creaking in rhythm with the swaying of the ship. "Amy I don't like it down here!" Cream whined as she stayed close to Amy trembling. Amy looked at her "It's okay Cream, we'll just go up to the main deck and everything will be a-okay". Amy strode to the door to and grabbed the handle, But as she jiggled the door handle she realized it was locked. "Now Cream don't panic, but I think we're locked in"

"What?!" Cream clutched her head and started hyperventilating. "Cream c'mon we talked about this. There is nothing scary about dark secluded spaces" She walked towards Cream, who sitting in a fetal position facing away from her. "Cream?". Cream slowly turned her head a full 360 degrees. Her eyes were bloodshot and foam oozed from her mouth. "Dangit not again!" Amy ducked behind one of the boxes as Cream rampaged through the room like a rhesus monkey on drugs.

Meanwhile, the gang were ready to retire to their beds. "Sorry guys, but there's only two bedrooms" Tails pointed out. "That's okay me and knuckles can be bunk buddies. Doesn't that sound like fun big boy?" Rouge said flirtatiously leaning closer to Knuckles diminishing the space between them. Knuckles on the other hand was slowly backing away from her, blushing as she invaded his space. Sonic quickly jumped into the scene.

"I think it would best for everyone if Rouge got her own room". "Fine, but if you need me you know where to find me?" Rouge winked and left to the room to the right. "Well there are only two beds, so someone has to sleep on the floor" Tails said. Sonic and Knuckles quickly looked at each other "Not it!" they said simultaneously.

The room had two single beds, one against the two of the opposing walls. There was a porthole on the wall opposite the door that illuminated the room with moonlight. "Hey, so where exactly are you from?" Sonic said to Knuckles as they got ready for bed. "Um.. I'm basically from a village near Harbor Town. We don't have a name for it though" Knuckles replied. "I wonder why Rouge picked this guy to join her little jewel hunt?. I hope this means that Rouge is ready to turn over a new leaf" Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic and Knuckles were in their beds sleeping soundly along with Tails who was on the floor sleeping with frown. It was quiet, so quiet that one could hear a pin drop, everything was calm and quiet until… "Knucklessss...Knuuuckleees!" an eery voice whispered. "Huh, who said that?" Knuckles sat up on his bed looking for the source of the voice. "You're in dangeeeer!" the voice cried. Knuckles was starting to lose his patience "Show yourself!". Then in a green burst of light a figure appeared in front of him. Knuckles was shocked and had a confused look on his face. "Who are you?".

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the nice reviews, I appreciate knowing that people are reading my story. Anyway I tried to add more romance in this chapter, hopefully, it is apparent. But I also wanted to say that I don't plan on raising the rating, so no lemons sorry :(. Also I'm not too familiar with ship terms, so words like "gallery" may be used wrong. Please continue to review, and comment on my faults, so I can be better. :)**


	8. Let sleeping dogs lie

It was dark and Knuckles was hearing voices coming from nowhere in particular, and it was starting to frustrate him. "Who are you?" After seeing a green burst of light, a figure appeared in front of him. It was a red echidna, she glowed a ghostly green and hovered above the ground. She wore a white tank top, green skirt, and brown sandals.

"My name is Tikal, and I am the spirit of your tribe. I've been sent here to warn you about the island you're going to." "Who sent you, and what's wrong with the island?" Tikal took a step back doubting if she should have shared this with him. "That doesn't matter, just stay away from the nether cove. Let sleeping dogs lie!."

"Wait!" Knuckles tried to reach out to her, but everything started to fade away. He woke up and realized he had dreamt the whole thing. It was still night time and he had just woken up Sonic from his dream. And Sonic was not happy about it. "What the heck man?!" Sonic yelled rubbing his eyes with anger. "What happened exactly?" "Well you kept shouting words about danger and islands, and something about letting creepy frogs cry" Sonic said. He was skeptical of the idea of bringing Knuckles along, but now he was curious of the echidna.

"Look I know this is probably your first time away from home, but stop worrying. I know it'll be hard trusting new people, but I can guarantee that you can trust me, as for Rouge you will have to keep an eye out for." He said trying to comfort the echidna. Sonic slowly fell back to sleep, while Knuckles was laid on his back staring at the ceiling pondering Sonic's words.

It was morning time, Tails was up on the main deck steering the ship, Rouge was going down to the cargo area to get some stuff for breakfast, and Sonic and Knuckles were still in the bedroom getting ready for the day ahead of them.

Meanwhile Amy was waking up from behind a crate, after dealing with Cream's tantrum she didn't feel like coming out, but the sound of footsteps made her get up. She didn't want Sonic and the others to know that she was here, because if they did they would think that she was some crazy stalker. She looked at Cream, who was curled up sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. She quickly picked up Cream and hid inside the closest crate. Rouge stepped in and her eyes grew wide in shock as the place was almost completely trashed. Only few boxes were left standing as she tiptoed through the rubble, she went up to the crate labelled _food. _Still observing the mess, she was about to reach into the crate when a hand holding a can of peas popped up. Rouge, not surprised by the hand, took the peas and went back to the kitchen "Tails really needs to watch what he packs in his crates."

After a not so complete breakfast and some hours of planning and packing, the group was finally ready for their journey. "Land ho!" Tails screamed "What did you call me?!" Rouge yelled angrily. "I said we're here" Tails pointed towards the nether cove that was just minutes away. Knuckles was up crow's nest and watched as the cove became clearer in view. It was almost sunset, and the cove was becoming more eerie by the second. The ship passed a rickety old that read _The nether cove. Where they lay. _

Sonic lowered the anchor while Rouge flew to the nearest tree, and tied a thick rope around it. The had landed on a clear beach, and beyond that was dense forest. Tails and Rouge flew Sonic and Knuckles to the beach, once they were there they began their journey forward.

Meanwhile, Cream had realized that the ship was quiet. Too quiet. She walked on up to the main deck with Amy following behind her. "They're gone. They must be exploring the cove" she said. "Well then let's go. We can't let them get too far." said Amy. She then grabbed Cream's hand, as Cream flew her to the cove.

Meanwhile, Sonic and co were treading through the forest. "So how far are we to the nearest emerald?" Knuckles said. "Ok guys we're just about there, just a few more feet." Tails said leading the way. "I wonder what kind of powers it holds, I mean I've read the books, but to actually see the power for myself would be amazing. With it I might even grow a third tai….oof!" and like that Tails fell backwards. He looked up to find that he had walked straight into an iron gate. Beyond the gates were rows of graves, and in the center stood a stone pillar with a plaque at the bottom. "Please don't tell me the emerald is somewhere in there." Sonic facepalmed. "Unfortunately yes." Tails said. "Out of all the areas on this island, why did it have to be the part of the island with the cemetery." Knuckles grumbled as he led the way through the gate.

Sonic and Tails followed right behind him, while Rouge remained where she was. Sonic turned back to look at her. "Hey Rouge aren't you coming?". "No thanks, I'm already dirty from all this travelling, just tell me when you get the emerald". "Always letting others do your work for you, like some pretty little queeny" "Well you know how much I like to be in charge" Rouge smirked. Sonic walked along with the others to the pillar. The pillar was old and worn and had a pointed tip at the top. Sonic bent down to look at the plaque. It read "Here lies Mephiles the Dark. He plagued the land and forced people to bend to his rule. May he and his followers be damned to this cursed soil." "That guy must have been a real jerk to receive that kind of message on his tombstone" Sonic said. Knuckles started leaning on the pillar. "Maybe he robbed a bank or something.". The pillar slowly slid back revealing a descending staircase. "Well that wasn't in the map" said Tails.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I was working on my other story which didn't go as well as I'd hoped. I decided that I will extend my update time to two weeks instead of one, so that way the story will be of better quality, and give me time for myself. And also be excited for the next chapter, because that is when the gang will be facing their first enemy. Please continue**** to read and review.**


	9. Zombies and Pokemon

"Won't stop us from checking it out though" Sonic started walking down with Knuckles and Tails. They walked along a stone brick pathway, various vines scattered along the ground and walls. The only thing bringing light to the cave was wooden torches, that hung from metal holders on the dirt walls.

"Don't you think it's weird that these torches are lit if this cemetery is old?" Knuckles said as he eyed each passing torch.

"Maybe these are one of the long-lasting torches people talk about". Sonic said, brushing off Knuckles' question. The group pressed on deeper into the catacombs, until they reached the end.

At the end, there was a big painting on the wall of what they assumed was Mephiles. There was also a wooden coffin in front of it, and in front of that coffin was a trunk. Sonic walked up to the trunk and proceeded to opening it

. "Wait!" Knuckles grabbed Sonic's hand before he could fully open the trunk. "Let's just leave, this place is giving me weird vibes; and I don't like it." "Oh c'mon where's your sense of adventure." Sonic released his hand from Knuckles' grasp and flipped open the lid of the trunk. He discovered nothing more than a few worn out clothes, and a red leather-bound diary. A few of the pages were gone and a lot of other ones were scribbled out, but after seconds of skimming Sonic was able to find some legible entries. Sonic then proceeded to read in the cheesiest pirate voice he could muster.

_It has been months at sea, and my crew be on the verge of mutiny. I, much like the other so-called fools on this boat ,am looking for the legendary chaos emeralds. They say that grant ultimate power to those who possess it. And with it I plan to lay waste to these isles... _"The rest is too hard to read" Sonic said. He skimmed through the diary some more but failed to find anything.

"Hey what's that?" Tails pointed to a piece of paper sticking out of the book. He pulled it out and started reading. _My trial has passed, and I have been found guilty. They feared me, they realized the emeralds true power, and. they. feared. me!. I knew it was a matter of time before I was put to death, so before I was captured I used the emerald's power to cast a spell on me and crew, that no whether dead or alive we shall rise every full moon and feast on the blood of the innocent. And by the way I hid the emerald on the next island over, but you will probably die before you find it._

"So Tails..." Sonic chimed in. "Yeah?" Tails replied. "This guy is evil right?" "Yeah" "And every time there's a full moon he and his goons will come back to life." "Yeah so what's your point?" "Isn't tonight a full moon?" "Yes, but are you really gonna believe what some dead guy wrote in his journ….eep."

Sonic turned around to see what Tails was looking, and saw Mephiles out of his coffin, having Knuckles in a headlock.

Meanwhile Rouge was outside sitting atop of some random tombstone, her body on the ground with her back leaning on the gravestone. She was checking her nails becoming irritated with how long the others were taking. "What's taking them! I mean how long does it take to swipe a gem from a grave?!" she was about to get up, but at that moment the ground beneath her started rumbling.

A hand popped up from the ground and grabbed her leg, she started flying up to escape the hand's grasp but to no avail. Soon more hands popped up each one grabbing her and pulling her down until she was shoulders deep in the grave.

Meanwhile, at a safe distance on the other side of the island, Amy and Cream were looking for Sonic and the others. "I don't think we followed him right" Cream commented. "Don't worry Cream, I mean this is a small deserted cemetery island, what could possibly hurt us here.".

Suddenly some nearby bushes started rustling, Cream hid behind Amy. Amy brought a piko hammer which she stole from some Japanese girl back at Harbor Town, and went into battle position. Soon enough a figure emerged from the bushes, It was a big ugly derpy-looking purple cat. "D'uuuhhh..Hello" the cat said. Cream came out from behind Amy and looked up at the big cat "Hello Mr. Cat". "My name is not mister cat, it's Big the cat" Big corrected.

"Look we don't have time for you Big, we have a hedgehog to find" Amy chimed in. "D'uuuh but this is my island you shouldn't be trespassing on my island" Big said, his tone sounding less and less cheery. "That's it, Cream let's go" Amy took Cream's hand and started walking forward, but she was only able to take a few steps before Big moved in front of her, causing her to walk right into his belly and bounce back on the ground.

"Ok that was your last chance pal!. Cream, we're gonna have to teach this guy a lesson the only way we know how". "By screaming for help, and hope someone comes for us?" said Cream. "No.." Amy brought out a red cap and placed in on her head. "... we're gonna have to do this pokemon style!.

Pokemon Style activated: Commencing fight.

"Ok Cream, I choose you!" Amy pushed Cream towards Big.

"Why me?!" "Because I chose you now fight"

Cream didn't really know what she would do, but then she got an idea.

Cream used "Reasoning"

"Look big we can settle this if we just talk it ou.."

Before she could finish her sentence. Big used "Derpiness" and continuously poked at her cheeks. It was effective

"Ow.. Ow stop" Cream was crouched on the ground still being poked by Big. "Amy do something!" Cream shouted. Amy was freaking out in the side lines she didn't want to lose her first battle, so she decided to give some encouraging advice. "Try using your resources!" she said.

Cream didn't know what to do, but then it dawned on her. She decided to use her resources, she took a rock from the ground and threw it at Big right in the forehead. It was super effective.

And with that the battle ended, and Cream was victorious. Meanwhile Knuckles was struggling to get Mephiles off him. Sonic did a spindash and knocked Mephiles straight into the painting of him.

Compared to his original portrait, he was paler and seemed to have even less life in his eyes. He had had holes in various places that showed his bones. "We need to get out of here, now" Knuckles said. He wanted to escape this mess before Mephiles could recover. "C'mon we can take this guy!" Sonic said standing his ground, waiting for Mephiles to make his move.

"Sonic!". They heard a cry from the surface. "Seems like Mephiles isn't the only zombie causing trouble" Tails said. They all ran back up to the surface to find Rouge kicking away at zombies.

Zombies were coming in by the thousands, they would limp towards her, and they were at striking distance she would send a deadly kick to their chests sending them back a few feet. Unfortunately, they would just rise up again and start after her again. "A little help would be appreciated!" Rouge screamed.

Knuckles and the others made their way towards Rouge, with Knuckles in front plowing through the zombies. "About time!. What were you guys doing down there, and did you find the emerald?" She said knocking back incoming zombies. "We didn't find the emerald, but we know where it is?" Knuckles replied punching a few zombies. "I guess that means it's time for us to make like a banana and split" Rouge said.

**Author: So in a nutshell, Sonic and co find Mephiles and a bunch of zombies, they finally find a lead to the first emerald, and Amy and Cream won a pokemon battle against Big (plz don't hate me if the pokemon battle wasn't as awesome as a normal one). I'd say this was a good chapter, hopefully you guys think so too. And let me know if you think I'm making Sonic look more like the main character than Knuckles, because I want Knuckles to be the main hero hence the name. So tell me what you think.**


	10. Zombies and Pokemon (continued)

When we last saw our heroes, they were looking for an emerald on an abandoned cemetery island. But a certain zombie pirate wouldn't let that go down, and now they're surrounded by a zombie horde and need an escape plan.

Meanwhile Amy and Cream were rejoicing over their latest victory. "We did it Cream!" Amy reveling in their victory as she started dancing. "Yeah, but we didn't need to fight him. I mean he was just protecting his land." Cream said. "D'uhh it's ok I tend to act stupid sometimes" Big said. Cream felt kinda bad for Big she knew she had to do something. "Well there has to be something we can do to say sorry" Cream said still feeling she had to take responsibility

. "Cream you heard what he said, he's fine." Amy was about to start up her quest again, until Big interrupted her. "D'uhh well it would mean so much if you could help me get off this island. I used to like it here, but then the zombies started coming closer and closer.". "Wait there are zombies here?!" Cream shouted. "If there are zombies then that means my Sonikku is in danger!" Amy grabbed Cream and Big's hand and raced off with them to find Sonic.

Meanwhile the others were trying to get off the island. Tails and Rouge were carrying Sonic and Knuckles respectively make their way back to the boat with Mephiles and the zombies hot on their trail. "Can't you fly any faster, they're gaining on us" Knuckles yelled. There was a zombie below him trying to get a bite out of his tail. "I'm trying, but it wouldn't be so hard if you weren't so damn heavy" Rouge yelled back. The gang finally reached the boat, and Tails was raising the anchor while everyone one else was on land.

Right now Tails was scared out of his mind, he had never been in a situation as grave as this, and the anchor lever refusing to work wasn't doing much for him either. Down on land, things were looking pretty bleak. Knuckles was keeping the zombies the away from the ship while Sonic and Rouge were pushing the ship back into the water.

Mephiles quickly moved towards the beach and saw the ship, if he and his minions could get to it they could spread their evil farther than just this island.

Author's Notes: I decided to do a half chapter to show I'm not completely gone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything in TWO MONTHS! but school as been hectic, november was just filled with tests and essays. But winter break is coming soon, so I'll be coming back but until then enjoy this.


End file.
